Ice Trail
by Chachos
Summary: [Este oneshot entra en el concurso de "Tú mago favorito", del foro de "El gran reino de Fiore".]Él no podía creer que existieran esa clase de personas, pero bueno en su viaje pudo conocer muchos tipos de personas, y entre esas pudo descubrir a los "cobardes" que se dedicaban a molestar a las personas más débiles o que no podían defenderse por si mismos, entre ellas mujeres y niñas.


_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Tale of fairy tail ice trail es propiedad de Yuusuke Shirato.**_

_**[N/A]: No se ustedes, no me pude contener a algo que se me había ocurrido con ver un boceto que tiene Yuusuke en su twitter (que vi hace mucho, creo que cuando lo subió jaja), bueh puse la imagen allá arribita para los que no saben o no se leen ice trail, se supone que es Gray en su camino para ir a Fairy Tail y ve esa sombrilla (que todos sabemos que es de Juvia :P), pero bueh, en fin...no tenía pensado esto, pero bueh este fanfic entra en el concurso de "Tú mago favorito" de la sección de "El gran reino de Fiore".**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~[Ice Trail]~<em>**

**_._**

**_~[Capítulo único]~_**

**_._**

**_~[Total de palabras usadas: 2111]~_**

**_._**

**_~[Gray Fullbuster]~_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Sentía como sus pies, los cuales eran cubiertos por botas, se hundían en la nieve con cada paso que daba. Caminaba entre los destrozos que aun quedaban desde aquella masacre en la que perdió todo, a su pueblo, hogar, amigos, sus padres…"Existen magos muchos más poderosos que yo…puedes ir al oeste…ahí encontraras lo que es un gremio de magos…", fue lo que le había dicho su maestra, Ur. Él solo era un niño que había perdido todo, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, pues por su culpa la única persona que lo había acogido después del suceso de Deliora, se había sacrificado para salvarle la vida, de nuevo. Se sintió más culpable aún por destruir el sueño de su amigo Lyon, y aceptaría cualquier reproche por parte de él pues el mismo Lyon le recrimino que por su culpa Ur había muerto "Viviré eternamente como el hielo", fue lo que su maestra había dicho antes de terminar por convertirse en pequeñas escarchas de hielo. _

_Suspiro pesadamente con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra y viendo como el vapor salía de sus labios, ¿Cuánto llevaban ya de viaje?, si era llevaban porque después de aquella pelea que tuvo con aquel gremio oscuro que quería tenía de objetivo tomar la prisión de magos, fue temerariamente en ayuda de aquel viejo que lo había ayudado en el tren, y luego después de tener un leve enfrentamiento con el que era él líder, llego un sujeto llamado Gildarts, al parecer venía del oeste, y escucho que pertenecía al gremio de magos del cual estaba en busca, Fairy Tail. ¿Cuándo llegarían a donde se supone que estaba el gremio ese?, llevaban varios días de recorrido y de no ser porque esté hombre se la pasaba de mujeriego en cada pueblo al que llegaban, tal vez ya habrían llegado, igual no podía quejarse pues sin la compañía de Gildarts no podría llegar por si solo a Fairy Tail._

_Y ahora, bueno ahorita mismo se encontraban en un bar de magos, el sujeto llamado Gildarts le había dicho que podía irse a dar un paseo por el pueblo en lo que el atendía "asuntos" con unas damas, también había mencionado que no se encontraban tan lejos de Fairy Tail y que era mejor que fuese conociendo los alrededores. Y ahora él niño pelinegro se encontraba sentado en la barra del bar._

-Hey niño ¿tú vienes con Gildarts verdad? Él chico asintió- ¿Qué vas a pedir? –Pregunto el cantinero.

-¿No está prohibido venderle alcohol a menores? –Cuestiono el pelinegro alzando una ceja.

-Tenemos cerveza de mantequilla –Se encogió de hombros el cantinero, se giro un poco y saco un tarro el cual lleno solo un poco arriba de la mitad de liquido oscuro y colocó espuma clara encima para después colocarla en la barra frente al chico- Lo que significa que no tiene alcohol ya que solo es dulce, bébelo la casa invita –Y dicho eso él cantinero se retiro para atender a otros magos recién llegados.

_Él niño dio un sorbo a la cerveza de mantequilla no muy convencido hasta que la saboreo bien y no le pareció asquerosa como pensaba, al contrario era muy buena para su gusto, termino su cerveza de mantequilla y dejo el tarro sobre la barra, se giró un poco para bajarse de su banquito y salió del bar, miró para los lados y recordó que aun tenía tiempo de ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, al final de cuentas Gildarts le había dicho que lo buscaría, no confiaba del todo, pero sabía que el pueblo no era tan grande y no perdería de vista tan fácilmente al sujeto que lo llevaría a Fairy Tail, por lo que decidió dar una vuelta por el lugar._

-Vaya que aquí hace calor –Mustió por lo bajo mientras se despojaba del suéter que llevaba encima mientras lo amarraba a su cadera, la verdad no hacía calor, el clima era fresco y agradable, solo que él estaba acostumbrado a los fríos tan fuertes del norte.

_ Siguió recorriendo las calles del pueblo, mirando cada puesto de vendedores y las vitrinas de las tiendas, no era muy diferente de donde él venía, solo el clima era más cálido, y aunque le provocara calor algo le gustaba, tal vez el buen humos y amabilidad de las personas, algunos vendedores de puesto de frutas le regalaron unas manzanas y peras. Ahora estaba caminando por las aceras del parque con las manos en los bolsillos del suéter que iba amarrado a su cintura, sintió una brisa fresca de viento y a sus fosas nasales llego el rico aroma de tierra mojada, alzo la vista para mirar al cielo, pero en vez de ver lo azul o las nubes en el cielo, solo atino a ver que por encima de él pasaba siendo arrastrada por el aire una sobrilla de color rosa con corazones._

-¿Una sombrilla son corazones? –Miró con confusión aquel objeto en el suelo y después chasqueo la lengua- que ridiculez ¿Quién usaría corazones en una sombrilla?.

_Iba continuar con su trayecto, dejando pasar por alto aquella sombrilla, pero después pensó en que tal vez era de alguna anciana y tal vez la necesitaba, sin muchas ganas tomo la sombrilla y la cerro para caminar un poco por el parque, tal vez allí se encontraba la persona a la que pertenecía esa sombrilla. Siguió con su trayecto ya no muy convencido, pues había preguntado a algunas personas si les pertenecía aquel objeto pero ellas lo negaron, ya cansado de preguntar iba a dejar la sombrilla sobre una banca hasta que algo había llamado su atención._

**_#_**

-¿Por qué no te llevas la lluvia y de paso te largas de aquí?, en el orfanato nadie te quiere.

-¡Sí, nadie te quiere por ser tan deprimente!.

-A nadie le gusta una persona que atraiga la lluvia.

_Eran un grupo de tres niños que tenían rodeada a una niña de cabellos azulados, la habían llevado hasta allí sin que ella quisiera, la niña solo había salido del orfanato para alejarse de todos los demás niños que solían hacerle burla, y todo según por atraer la lluvia, pues no los dejaba jugar en el patio mientras lloviera. Además de que se burlaban de su manera de hablar y del tono tan pálido de su piel, sin mencionar el muñeco blanco que parecía fantasma más bien conocido como Teru Teru Bozu, el cual siempre traía a la altura de su pecho._

-¿Qué ridiculez es está? –Cuestiono uno de los niños arrebatando bruscamente aquel muñequito blanco de la niña.

-N-no p-por favor…¡No! –Grito casi al borde del llanto al ver como uno de los niños lanzaba al Teru Teru a un charco de lodo y lo pisoteaba, mientras los otros dos tiraban carcajadas.

-¡Cállate, no tienes derecho a alzarnos la voz tonta! –Grito otro de los niños empujando a la niña de pelo azul, ocasionando que casi caiga al suelo pero solo choco su pequeña espalda con el tronco del árbol que estaba cerca.

-¡Hey! –Grito uno de los tres niños que molestaban a la peli azul- ¿¡Quién nos lanzo piedras!?.

-¡Son unos idiotas! –Les grito un pelinegro apuntándolos con una sombrilla.

-¿¡Y tu quien eres, quien te crees para venir a lanzarnos piedras y decirnos idiotas!?.

-Pues no creo que sea defensor de la niña lluvia –Dijo de manera irónica uno de ellos.

-No sé que quieran decir con eso de la niña lluvia, pero no puedo tolerar que abusen de los más débiles –Dijo secamente colocando la sombrilla sobre sus hombros y los miró retadoramente- solo un cobarde se rebaja a molestar a alguien que no sabe defenderse –Añadió en tono de burla.

-Tú…

_Al ver que los tres niños venían hacía él, reacciono un poco rápido y coloco ambas manos en el suelo ocasionando que este fuera cubierto por el hielo y de paso provocando que los otros niños resbalaran torpemente, él pelinegro no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver como aquellos niños huían cobardemente._

-¡Eso les pasa por abusivos! –Grito entre risas, se giró un poco y busco con la mirada a la niña de pelo azul, encontrándola sentada al lado del charco de lodo viendo al Teru Teru Bozu, él no era bueno con las niñas, solo había tratado alguna vez con Momo al rescatarla de un gremio oscuro, pero al ver cómo está niña era tratada sintió algo en su pecho y estomago apretarse y actuó sin pensar, se acerco a ella y se puso en cuclillas- oye, ¿estás bien?.

La niña no respondió nada y solo asintió con la cabeza gacha.

-Esos idiotas no volverán a molestarte, lo sé –Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Ellos siempre se burlan de Juvia –Dijo en un tono de voz poco audible, pero que él pelinegro logró escuchar.

-¿Juvia? –Cuestiono con una ceja alzada- ¿es tú amiga o algo? –La niña no dijo nada y se levanto del piso llevándose consigo al Teru Teru, en definitiva era una niña rara y mal educada pues no le dio las gracias ni nada por defenderla.

-Gracias –Fue lo único que dijo alzando su mirada para ver los ojos grises del niño. ¿Qué era que esa niña le leyó el pensamiento?- nunca nadie la había defendido –Él la miro con algo de incredulidad.

-¿Siempre te molestan? –La niña asintió- pues que idiotas, solo un poco hombre y cobarde se atreven a molestar a una niña o mujer.

-Ella está acostumbrada –Se encogió de hombros la niña- Juvia ya está acostumbrada a ser molestada por los demás niños en el orfanato.

-¿Estás en un orfanato? –Volvió a sentir aquel apretón dentro de sí.

-Sí –Respondió con simpleza- los padres de Juvia la abandonaron, y bueno…ella no tiene a donde más ir, y ella solo será libre del orfanato al cumplir los diecisiete años.

-Ya veo…verás que pronto tú y tu amiga Juvia estarán fuera de ese feo lugar y nadie más las molestara –Dijo sonriendo ocasionando que la niña se sonrojara un poco.

-Esa –La niña vio la sombrilla que aquel niño sostenía- esa es la sombrilla de Juvia.

-¿Eh?, ¿Esto? –Señalo la sombrilla- ¿es de tú amiga? –Ella comprendió que aquel niño no se había dado cuenta de que ella hablaba en tercera persona, así que solo asintió- ¡Ah bueno, entonces te la dejo y tú se la devuelves! –Le entrego la sombrilla.

-Claro y gracias…ahmm… -Dudo en decir algo más pues no sabía el nombre de aquel niño.

-Gray –Respondió a la duda mental de la niña.

-Gracias Gray-sama, Juvia se lo agradece mucho.

-Sí…claro –Comenzó a sentirse un poco incomodo, no por estar con la niña esa, si no por sufijo después de su nombre, "sama", no sonaba tan mal…le gustaba como sonaba "Gray-sama".

-¡Gray! –Lo llamarón, el nombrado se giró y se encontró con Gildarts, vaya el mujeriego si cumplía su palabra- ¡debemos irnos!.

-¡Voy! –Respondió, luego miró a la niña de pelo azul de nuevo- me agradó platicar contigo, espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver estés fuera de ese lugar junto con tu amiga Juvia, nos vemos –Se despidió de ella alejándose poco a poco hasta llegar con Gildarts.

_La niña por otro lado no cabía en su asombro. Pues ese niño era la primera persona que la defendía y le agradaba su presencia, pues todos huían de ella por "atraer la lluvia", definitivamente ese era un buen chico, aunque algo distraído pues no logró notar que ella hablaba en tercera persona y que ella era Juvia, la niña sonrió levemente y se giró sobre sus talones volviendo a tomar su caminar con la sombrilla abierta. _

_Por otro lado Gray le había dado alcance a Gildarts, pues esté se había adelantado un poco, no cruzaron muchas palabras y cada quien iba en sus pensamientos. Gray no podía creer que existieran esa clase de niños que se dedicaban a molestar a los que no podían defenderse, como le toco ver con esa niña, claramente eso era lo que había llamado su atención cuando iba a dejar la sombrilla sobre la banca y se dirigiría nuevamente al bar para esperar a Gildarts, pero aquella escena lo detuvo y lo hizo actuar sin pensar, como otras veces. Y ahora que lo pensaba nunca le dijo su nombre, solo el de la otra niña llamada Juvia, la cual era molestada y…_

_-"¿¡Era ella!?...¿pero…porque hablar en tercera persona para dirigirse a sí misma?..." –Pensaba Gray- "No importa…total…yo vendré por ti…y si no estás para cuando venga a buscarte, se que nos vamos a volver a ver…no importa las circunstancias, yo lo sé…y sin importar que estaré allí para defenderte…siempre estaré contigo…"._

**_Fin._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Va...esto es todo por ahora x'D, no se...solo vuelvo a repetir que...me gustaría que esto pasara en el spinoff de Ice Trail xD, en fin, los dejo me largo a dormir o.o, <strong>__**chachos los ama, no olviden dejar sus beshos reviews owo.**_

**Ch**acho**s.**


End file.
